


The day the world didn't end

by Sorran



Series: Operation Pitfall [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: 12 January 2025, the day that quickly became known as "the day the world didn't end", as if that wasn't exactly what had happened.
Relationships: Chuck Hansen & Hercules Hansen
Series: Operation Pitfall [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The day the world didn't end

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: parent grieving for child.

Parents shouldn't have to bury their children, but Herc would've given anything to be able to even do that much for Chuck. To give him a final resting place that wasn't the bottom of the ocean. A place he could visit occasionally, take Max. Let Chuck see his dog. 

Instead, there was a memorial stone in a row of thousands of memorial stones, each and every one meaningful in their own way, yet all utterly, terribly meaningless in the end. 

Herc hated the place, wished he could kick the stone over and erase Chuck's name - _Charles Hansen, 14 August 2003 - 12 January 2025_ \- from it, destroy this thing that wasn't a reminder of Chuck's life, but his death. 

The hero of the Breach, sacrificed to save the world on what quickly became known as "the day the world didn't end", as if that wasn't exactly what had happened. 

As if the day his son had died wasn't the day that Chuck's - and Herc's - world had ended.


End file.
